When Land and Sky Meet
by constant.daydreamer
Summary: Random submissions. First few are pretty bad, not that it gets any better. Toph blind or not blind depending on story, but I think most doesn't matter. Same with Avatarverse or Modern world. Taang
1. Conversation

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.  
**

**

* * *

****Conversation**

"Hiya, Toph! Whatcha doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Airhead?"

"It looks like you're thinking."

"…"

"Whatcha thinking about, Toph?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"You know, just some stuff. Nothing interesting." She hoped this boring conversation would make Aang leave her alone.

"Oh." The airbender smiled widely down at his earthbending teacher. "You wanna know what I'm doing?"

"Trying to annoy me?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"No, I was thinking, too."

"Oh." She blew at her bangs, waiting for him to leave her alone.

Aang frowned, pushing his bottom lip out. "Don't you wanna know what I was thinking?"

"No" Toph replied dully.

Aang grinned. "Well I was thinking this." He knelt down and kissed her on her cheek. He ran away quickly, laughing like a maniac, leaving behind a blinking Toph with a blush creeping up her face.


	2. Purposely

**Purposely**

**

* * *

**He purposely looses their little spars just so he can hear her laugh at him.

He purposely sits in front of her just so he can look into her misty green eyes.

He purposely helps her off of Appa just so he can feel her touch as she swats him away.

He purposely does his stances wrong just so she would fix it.

He purposely finds a nice earthbending spot to camp in just so he can watch her train.

He purposely sleeps as close to her rock tent as possible just so he can sense her vibrations.

He purposely gets himself hurt during training just so she would help him to Katara.

He purposely rolls around at night just so she would come over and threaten him if he didn't stop.

He purposely tires himself out, trying to master an earthbending move just so she would praise him.

He purposely climbs all the way to the top of a volcano just so he can pick a panda lily to give to her.

He purposely holds dance parties just so he can ask her to dance with him, although she rejects every time. (Someday she'll say yes.)

He purposely takes long, boring music lessons from Iroh just so one day he would be able to play the Singee Horn to her.

He purposely leaves Appa's saddle behind for short round-trips just so he would be the one who she hangs onto during the rides.


	3. Dare

**Dare**

Aang held onto a boulder for support to keep himself from falling down. He was shaking from head to toe, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and sweat plagued his forehead and hands. He reluctantly approached Toph who was practicing her earthbending on a small slab of land. He clenched his fists together behind his back, the knuckles turning whit as the moon.

"Hi…" he greeted shyly.

"Sup, Baldy" Toph turned around, giving him a mischievous smile, proud of what she'd done with the earth. "Nice, huh?"

"Umm...yeah..." Aang shuffled around on his foot, avoiding her eyes.

"So…you need something?" asked Toph.

"Yeah. I mean no. Not really… I-I don't know..." Aang struggled to find the right words.

Toph shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if there's nothing, I guess…" She turned around and continued her training.

Aang watched as she moves some rocks around. He tried his hardest to contemplate on what to say, but he couldn't think of anything. So he just stood there looking like an idiot, admiring Toph, not knowing what to do.

From the vibrations, Toph could tell that Aang was still there. She tried to ignore it, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

Toph turned around again. "What do you want, Twinkletoes?" She tried not to sound too harsh, but Aang took a step backwards anyways.

Aang gulped. _It's now or never_, he told himself. His heartbeats skyrocketed. Toph sensed this, but before she had the chance to ask why, Aang had already closed the distance between them and grabbed her shoulders.

"W-What?" Toph squeaked, a confused look on her face.

Without the slightest hesitation, Aang leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Toph blink several times before closing her eyes. The two stayed like that for a good five seconds before Aang pulled away.

He let out the breath he'd been holding and looked down nervously at his teacher.

Toph opened her eyes, still very confused and extremely surprised. A small blush crept up her cheeks and she tried to fight it down.

When Toph didn't move or say anything, Aang began to worry. Not about her; about him and his safety. Maybe agreeing to do what he just did wasn't a very bright idea. He took two steps back, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Toph? I…" He trailed off and quickly airbended himself away.

Toph kept blinking, still unsure of what exactly had happened.

Aang hid behind a tree. His face was turning redder than a ripe apple.

_**From a distance away…**_

"O.K, Zuko. It's your turn." Sokka smiled devilishly. "Truth or Dare?"

The scarred firebender looked over to the visibly shaking, sweating, red-cheeked Avatar and replied, "Neither. I quit."

"Aww! C'mon!" Sokka whined as Zuko walked away back towards their campsite.


	4. From A to Z

Finally learned how to use the line break thingy(: I know I'm slow and a retard, so you can stop rubbing it in my face.

* * *

**From A to Z**

**

* * *

****Animals**

They always fought over which was better: the bison or the badgermole.

**Beautiful**

When she and Katara came back from a day of dress up, he was dumbfounded by how beautiful she looked. ...If only she realized that comment was directed towards her, for her.

**Catch**

She slipped on the cold, glassy ice, and fell backwards. Luckily, he was there to catch her.

**Dead**

"You're dead, Twinkletoes. You hear me! DEAD!"

He ran away with that huge grin stuck on his face.

**Elegant**

She looked..._elegant. _And it left Aang speechless.

**Flirt**

Aang sulked in the chair next to Sokka, who was eating away at the various foods on his plate.

"She always does this to every guy she meets" Aang whined. "But she never does it to me."

**Green**

At first, his favorite color was yellow, but after seeing her, he changed it to green.

**Hilarious**

She thought it was hilarious when he tripped and fell into the mud. He finally laughed when he pulled her in with him.

**Itch**

There was always this itch that he can never scratch. No matter how much he twisted or how far he bent, his hands just couldn't seem to reach it. Tired of the vibrations, she decided to go over and help, not understanding what can be so awkward about it, but it left him with warm cheeks.

**Jittery**

"Have you noticed anything different about Aang lately?" Sokka whispered.

"Yeah, he's all jittery when Toph's around" his sister replied.

"Oh." Sokka's brain clicked. "Ohhhh..."

"What did you think it was?"

"That he's grown taller than the both of us..."

**Kiss**

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level and did what he'd always wanted to do, but never dared. She kissed him.

**Land**

He stayed on land more often, because he knew she liked it better that way.

**Matchmaker**

Katara's job as matchmaker didn't last very long. She quit on her first day after getting frustrated with Toph and Aang's stubbornness and lack of cooperation. So, she just left the two frozen back in the forest.

**Notice**

She didn't really take notice of him until now.

**Optimistic**

He knew she didn't like him the same way, but still, he waits for it to happen, knowing well that good things happen to those who wait, even if he was a little bit impatient.

**Present**

He stood to the side, eyeing her nervously, afraid she might not like it.

"Wow…" she gasped.

**Question**

The game started when she asked him a simple question. And it continued ever since.

**Reason**

"Never reason with a woman when she's angry."

If only Sokka had told him sooner, he wouldn't be stuck up this unbelievably high tree right now.

**School**

"For your information, Twinkletoes, you're dragging me into enemy territory here."

"C'mon, Toph! It'll be fun!"

**Tickle**

They raged an all out tickle fight, and ended up in a very awkward position, lips almost meeting. They quickly scrambled away from each other before anyone can see them, both their cheeks growing warm, and threatening the other if they ever tell.

**Umbrella**

Since it was raining, the most gentlemanly thing to do was to offer a her walk home under his umbrella so that she wouldn't catch a cold the next day.

"Wait! But I need it too!" he shouted after her. "I don't wanna get sick!"

"But I thought Avatars don't get sick" she replied, still walking away.

**Vision**

_"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved."_

His mind immediately wandered to Toph.

**Wonder**

He always wondered if she felt the same way. This time, he decides to go and ask.

**X-mas**

She hated the holidays. It was everything she ever wanted, but never got. Her parents were always away, leaving her behind to fend for herself until after the New Year has passed.

He loved the holidays. Hanging up decorations, drinking hot chocolate, spending time with the family inside a warm, cozy house and looking out to see a blanket of snow.

Now she loves the holidays too. Because of him and that small gift he gave her for Christmas and an insight of what this time of year was truly about.

**Young**

_Love is hard when one is young. But when love is real, it finds a way. _(Forgot how Roku said it.)

It's true; They found each other.

**Zoo**

Maybe taking Toph to Ba Sing Se's new zoo was a bad idea. She got bored and insisted on letting the animals free (which Aang reluctantly agreed).


	5. Before I Go

**Before I Go**

The small group of four exchanged one final hug together. There was, indeed, much tension surrounding them. Sadness and worry ran through each of the warriors' hearts as no one can predict what will happen out on the battlefield later that day. The defining moment was no far away. The end of the hundred year war was drawing near.

They were courageous. They were strong. They've all endured the struggle and hardship. And yet, they were only children forced to grow up too soon in a world divided, engulfed in violence, death, and destruction.

"Good luck out there you guys." said Katara as they broke away from the embrace. Her voice wavered and tears threatened to fall as she tried to hold them back.

:The first rock that his the Firelord, tell him it was from me."

"I will, Toph." Aang replied with a sad smile.

Toph punched him-her way of showing affection-and he stumbled a bit.

"You ready?" Sokka asked.

Aang closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the look of determination was fierce against it. "I won't let you guys down."

Sokka nodded.

"OK, everyone! Break time's over! Back to the subs!" Hakoda's voice broke the silence. "The next time we resurface, we'll be on the shores of the fire nation!"

Katara hurried off onto Appa, sealing the bison's head before it dove in through the water. Sokka ran back into the submarine, followed by Toph, but Aang's had caught hers before she was able to go three steps.

She turned around to face him. "Aang?"

"Toph, there's something I need to tell you."

She waited for him to continue, knowing that there was little time to waste.

"If… If I don't come back-"

She cut him off, sternly telling him, "Twinkletoes, don't say that. Of course-"

But she stopped talking abruptly as Aang's lips met hers. Toph froze in her place, her body growing stiff, not knowing what to do, but instincts quickly kicked in and her eyes closed as she began to relax.

All too soon, the kiss had ended. The only thing she managed to do was blink while her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

With a pound, Aang's glider opened up and he flew off to meet his destiny.

* * *

Up high in the air, he looked back to see Toph staring at him in a confused way. He looked ahead again, filled with confidence. He can't fail today. Everyone was counting on him. He won't let himself fail. He was doing this not just for the world, but for her.

* * *

"Toph!"

The sound of her name drew Toph back to her attention.

"What're you still doing out here?" asked Sokka. "C'mon! We have to move!"

"Huh? Oh…oh… Right." She hurried back into the submarine, quickly forgetting what had happened. Something more important raced in her mind.

This was it.

* * *

(And we all know what happens. Failed invasion.!.)


	6. A Date

This one's set in modern time and Toph can see, although it doesn't make much of a difference…

* * *

**A Date**

"Anything planned for the weekend?" Aang asked.

"Nope. That's what I love about the weekends."

"So…uh… You wanna do an activity together or something?"

"…Do an…activity?"

"Yeah…" Aang blushed at his poor choice of words.

"Like what?"

Um… I dunno… Wanna go catch a movie, just you and me?"

"…I guess… What movie?"

"I don't know. Haven't heard of anything good lately." He answered.

"Then why go to the movies when there's nothing worth watching?"

Aang mentally slapped himself. Again, poor choice of words. "Oh... Well, if you don't wanna go…"

Toph caught the regret in his voice. "Umm… Ok… We could go check it out. See what's playing."

"Really?" He lit up.

Toph shrugged. "I don't care. I'm perfectly happy spending my weekend a home."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Great! Meet you there at 4!" Aang grabbed his backpack and ran away before she had a chance to say anything else.

_What was that about_?, Toph wondered.


	7. Flirt

**Flirt**

Aang sat a distance away, glaring disapprovingly, his head shrunk down to his shoulders, his arms tightly crossed over his chest, and his face scrunched up into a hostile frown. He watched as another guy fall victim to Toph's feminine charm.

Her green dress flowed elegantly down to her feet, the jewelry sparkled in every place possible, and her makeup lightly covered her face perfectly. Toph wasn't one to dress up, but since this _was _a party, Katara insisted she'd help her get read. And Toph _had_ to use it to flirt with other men.

Aang's narrowed owl eyes didn't miss a single detail. The way the slightly taller boy, about his height, about her age, reached a hand behind to rub his neck. The way he laughed weakly when she laughed, throwing her whole head back. The way he reddened when she playfully nudged him. And he certainly didn't miss the way the boy seemed to examine her when he thought no one was looking.

Aang clenched his hands together as he grew more and more tortured as time passed. _Why is she doing this to me?_, he asked himself desperately.

Soon, Toph left, much to his relief, but not without smiling and waving a goodbye while flashing her eyes towards the other boy. She expertly grabbed a meatball without looking just as a caterer rushed passed her. She then went over to the buffet table and stacked her plate full of delicious looking, expensive food.

All the while, Aang's eyes followed her across the large room filled with important people in fancy clothes. She crossed an ice sculpture to get to the drink stand, while catching the attention of a few guests, and took something that looked like she was too young to have. Walking quickly, she made it to an empty chair next to Aang.

"Someone's not having a good time" She greeted.

He watched her devour the food, sulking quietly in his little dark corner.

"Mmm… You gotta try this." She held up a creamy looking piece of meat with brown sauce that had been lightly drizzled upon.

He cringed. "No thanks."

Toph continued eating, occasionally offering something to Aang who politely refused.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, nearly halfway done with her plate. "Aren't you suppose to be the happy-go-lucky type? This mood's usually reserved for Zuko. Although Zuko seems more than happy today, and that's saying something."

Aang grumbled and then remained silent, at which Toph had finished her food and had someone take away her empty plate.

"Well..." She said, dusting herself off. "I got better things to do than sit around a pouting Avatar."

"I'm not pouting!" He glowered.

"Aww... Is my little Aangie-Poo unhappy?" she teased with a smirk.

He grumbled again and crossed his arms, looking away. Toph saw this a a 'yes' to her question and smiled in victory. Patting his bald head, which made him frown more, she started to walk away, joining a small group of young men over at the drink stand.

* * *

"Stupid Toph. Stupid guys. Stupid party. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Aang pouted, still sitting in his secluded corner. "Why them and not me?" He twisted to watch Toph again, but she was gone from her spot. _Probably off with some guy_, he thought. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself. "Why doesn't she like me?" His voice came out as a whine.

* * *

Sorry to stop there. I might continue it if some new ideas hit. I'm too tired to think right now.


	8. Heartbreak and Heartache

**Heartbreak and Heartache

* * *

**

"Twinkletoes, Zuko's looking for..." Toph shifted her foot, pushing it firmly down onto the wooden floor. She cocked her head, ears twitching slightly. She heard the music of the birds outside, the laughter of her friends inside, but something was off. "Twinkletoes?"

Quietly, she crept, her usual noisy steps replaced by softer and lighter ones, faint and inaudible to anyone except to her delicate ears. She stopped to crouch behind a big flowerpot near the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. It shielded her and kept her out of sight. Pressing a hand onto the cold, hard ground, she waited and listened, as she was always doing, while the vibrations bounced about and moved its way to her. She concentrated, taking in all the details and making sense of them.

Toph felt her heart nearly break in half, nearly shattering into a million tiny pieces. It jolted in her chest and she could feel the pain of it rushing through her body. Her whole body felt like a giant foot cramp, like any movement at all will send a sharp stinging needle-like ache to race through.

Her hand, still laid flat on the stoned earth, was balling up into a fist, the palm rising and fingers folding into it as the thumb secured it in place. She held it tightly together, seeming like that twas the only thing she can have a firm grip to anymore. She felt weak and dependent, dizzy, the vibrations suddenly blurring, but she kept that balled up fist, where, in return, it kept her in place.

Toph turned away, shutting her eyes, the lids closed tightly, preventing any tears from spilling, but one has already escaped. A single tear slid down her face, dropping to the ground. But that was all that would fall; she promised herself. She wasn't going to shed any more tears. He didn't belong to her. He wasn't hers to begin with anyways.

_As long as he's happy with her_, she thought. _As long as she's happy with him._ She walked back into the teashop, faced already composed, as if nothing had ever changed or happened. Her true emotions, locked away, hidden by a tough exterior. _As long as they're happy together._

One lost love, one regret, but ready to move on.

* * *

I've sort of realized while finishing this story that that's how I've been kind of feeling these past few days. Tehe. And I think I _might _finish up the last chapter, I dunno yet.


	9. Intermission

Um.. So this one takes place during the second intermission of _The Ember Island Players. _Remember that episode? You can't forget it. Most hilarious one. So.. um.. enjoy? And it's Taang so I changed some things around.

* * *

**Intermission

* * *

**"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara looked around, scanning the halls. The crowd was thin. Not many people stayed in the halls of the theater during intermission, but she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago" Sokka replied impatiently, throwing an arm sloppily around Suki. The motion made him look drunk. "And I'm still waiting!" He flailed his free arm wildly in the air, further exaggerating his complaint.

Katara connected her arms together worriedly over her stomach. "I'm going to check outside" she said before leaving.

* * *

Katara held open the curtain of the entryway and peeked outside. The moon, almost to a full that night, illuminated the balcony, and she was able to easily see Aang's silhouette standing by the edge.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking up to him near the railing. Her feet made light thuds on the wooden floors.

Aang turned his head slightly as his friend approached. "No. I'm not." He threw down his yellow hat angrily, and it landed silently onto the ground. "I hate this play" he muttered loud enough for her to hear him clearly. He turned back to face the gleaming sea, but he wasn't looking at it. His eyes had a faraway look in them.

"I know it's upsetting, but it sounds like you're overreacting." Katara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him sympathetically.

"Overreacting?" he exclaimed, facing Katara. Her hand dropped back to her side. "If I hadn't block my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!"

* * *

Suki's and Sokka's eyes followed a little boy in an adorable Aang costume as he ran by with arms spread out pretending to be flying. "Whee!"

Seeing this, Sokka asked, "Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me." He looked at her hopefully.

Suki's face became serious. "I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth" she said darkly, her eyes darting dangerously from side to side. "I think I can get you backstage." She smiled happily and they went away, leaving Zuko and Toph sitting together against the wall.

The two of them shared a few minutes of awkward silence. Zuko coughed and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position while Toph just sat there doing nothing, occasionally moving her feet from the left to the right. Toph cleared her throat in an effort to break the silence.

"What?" Zuko stared at her in disbelief.

"Nothing" she shrugged. After more quietness between them, she sighed heavily.

"What?" he asked again.

Her reply was the same, and they went back to being silent.

Zuko yawned loudly, not bothering to show his manners by covering his mouth, but who's looking?

"This play totally sucks" said Toph.

"Yeah, no kidding." Finally, a conversation, or what seems to be the beginning of a conversation. Or just small talk.

"I mean, what do the play writers know?" she continued. "It's all messed up!"

He agreed. He was not stiff and humorless! Katara is wrong.

"And what's up with 'the Avatar is like a brother to me' crap?" She imitated the Toph actor's deep voice, getting a chuckle out of Zuko. "Where in the world did they get that?" She threw her arms up, almost whacking the little pretend Aang boy as he zoomed by again.

"So you mean...you don't see the Avatar as a brother?" Zuko asked carefully.

Toph blew at her bangs, signaling her anger. She didn't answer.

"It's only a stupid play" he shrugged.

"Yeah, no kidding." She imitated his sarcastic tone.

Zuko smiled. "Besides, what could they know?" he added.

"Not much if you ask me." She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried out painfully. "What was that for?" He rubbed the sore spot where Toph had hit him. _Evil_, he thought.

"That's how I show affection." She tilted her head to his side and smiled sweetly.

"So." said Zuko. "You like Aang" he teased.

"Shut up."

Zuko grinned down at Toph and playfully ruffled her hair, making her scowl and socked him again. Her headband fell off, and she had to put it back on, redoing her hair into a bun. She would've earthbent at him, but since they were still in the Fire Nation, she didn't want to risk blowing their cover.

* * *

"Katara, did she really mean what she said in there?"

"Who? In where? What are you talking about?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"Toph. On stage" he replied, slightly angry. "When she said I was just like-like-" Aang looked around frantically. "-a brother to her, and she didn't have any feelings for me..." His head slumped in defeat.

Katara was surprised. She had no idea Aang had something for Toph. She always imagined those two together or something, but she never thought it would come to be true, or at least partly. "Toph didn't say that" she defended. "An actor said that." But Aang still looked unconvinced. "A very buff...and hairy guy actor" she added, getting a small smile from him back.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Katara moved her tongue over her teeth, feeling their smoothness. She didn't know the answer to that question, and she took her time pondering.

"We kissed at the invasion..."

Her eyebrows popped.

"...and I thought we were gonna be together..." He sighed. "...but we're not."

"You two _kissed_?" Katara pointed a finger at him, her mouth hanging open, and the sides of it twitching up. This was better than she thought it would be.

Aang flushed and nodded timidly, a hand already raised to touch the back of his head, a habit of his for when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Aang..." She let out the breath she'd been holding, not knowing it was there until it was finally released. "I don't know..." she said apologizingly. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why don't you know?" His eyes searched her face, desperate for a real answer or something positive to improve his situation, but he couldn't find anything.

"Because I'm not Toph." Katara watched as Aang's expression stiffen and as he bit his lip. "Look, we're in the middle of a war right now" she tried reasoning. "We have other things to worry about. This probably isn't the right time for you two to have a relationship."

"Well, when is the right time?" he asked, stepping closer, one hand sliding a short distance across the railing.

"I...don't know..." she sighed. "Just give Toph some time." It was all she was able to offer, but he still looked no better. Katara could see he needed some time by himself, so she excused herself and went back inside to join the others.

Aang watched as the waves drew in and drifted back out again and again. He was lost. He didn't know what to do. Looking up, he saw the brightly lit moon. He silently asked Yue for help. He wished Iroh was here to give him some advice. Or the trusted Aunt Wu to tell his fortune.

* * *

Thinking back, Katara wished she'd said something better to Aang. Maybe a 'Look, she likes you. I know it' or 'What are you talking about? Of course Toph has feelings for you'. Something that would've cheered him up, not bring him down lower. But for some strange reason, these hadn't occurred to her until now, and she was usually very good with the cheering up parts. Maybe she was having a bit of love trouble herself?

* * *

Aang quietly walked back to join his friends. The play had already started, the intermission long over. He slid onto the bench next to Sokka, deciding not to sit where he'd sat before, next to Zuko and two people away from Toph. He pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his arms around it, a sad look in his eyes.

"Here's what you missed" said Sokka, immediately sliding closer to Aang to give him an update. "We went to the Fire Nation and you got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword..." Aang's head slumped. "...and I think Combustion Man died. Oooh, look! The invasion's about to start! Shh!" Sokka scooted back to Suki, wrapping his arm around her, and looked intently at the stage.

Aang, however, looked at Toph, who was sitting at the corner, a row ahead of him, her head resting on the rails, clearly bored. She gave a loud sigh, grabbing a moment's attention from the others as she blew at her long, black bangs. Aang hugged his legs tighter,sighing, looking blankly straight ahead, and waited for the play to finally come to an end.

* * *

If you find any mistakes, please tell me. I typed this one up pretty quickly and didn't bother to check for errors. Hehe...

* * *


	10. Right or Wrong

**Right and Wrong

* * *

**

"You! Over there!"

Aang looked over to see a man waving, gesturing for him to come forward, and he did. "Hi" Said Aang as he eyed the items around the small stand for a shop.

"See anything you like?" The man asked, hoping for another easy customer.

"Hmm..." One thing did catch the young Airbender's eye. A beautifully shaped, slim glass bottle. It was long, skinny at the bottom, curving outward then back in at the top. It kind of resembled a heart.

The man saw him looking right at it and grinned. "I see you've taken interest in the love potion."

"Love potion?"

"Yes. You see, this bottle contains a special liquid that makes whomever drinks it fall in love with the first person he or she sees" Said the man in a salesperson's voice. "It is very rare. There is few others like it in the world."

Aang didn't answer, but still kept his focus on the object.

"Is there a lady friend that you have set your eyes on? This potion can help."

_Really?_, Aang thought. There was someone.

"And I guarantee you it will work."

_Guaranteed?_ "How much for it?"

"For you, young man, I'll lower the price to only 10 silver pieces."

Aang searched around the orange stash that was tied around over his waist. He had enough money, but it can still be bargained with. "How about...5 silver pieces?"

The man laughed. "Son, I've already lowered it to its limit. The price will lower no further."

"Err...8?" He held up his money to the man.

"No."

"9?"

"No. It's 10. Final sales price. Take it or leave it."

A potion that causes love? With it's price lowered? He had to have it. "Um...fine..." He said reluctantly. The man grabbed the delicate bottle off the shelf and extended it to Aang. He hesitantly stretched a hand out for it.

But, wait.

Was it right to force love upon someone?

His hand reached out to the bottle, but stopped, the tips of his finger just a few inches away, nearly meeting it.

Was it right?

He liked her. He really did. He liked her enough to call it love. And he wanted her to feel the same way about him.

His hands moved again, slowly and shakily, like a snail sliding its way up a wall, slow and almost unnoticeable. It was just a few centimeters away now. The bottle was red and mysterious, just like what it contained inside. An unknown substance, known to bring upon love. It's the feeling, warm and bubbly, yet full of insecurities and risks.

His fingers were on the bottle now, brushing it gently, while he was deep in though. The glass felt cool to the touch. It was welcoming for a day as hot as today. You just want to hold it against your cheek and let the cold rest upon it. And he almost did, almost took it, almost gave the man his money, almost rushed back, almost gave it to her to drink, almost, just almost. He didn't. He couldn't.

Was it right to force upon someone?

No, it wasn't.

He wanted her to like him more than anything in the world. But he couldn't make himself make her. It wasn't right. She is free to love whomever she wants, even if it wasn't him, and he wouldn't have this potion control her. He wouldn't have it make her decision. He secretly hopes it's him though. But if it was someone else, he wouldn't go against it.

"Boy, are you going to take it or not?" Said the man, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Aang sighed. "No. I can't" He answered.

So he left, putting his money back in his stash, and said his apologies to the clerk.


	11. Mischievous

**Mischievous

* * *

**

Toph was mischievous. Everyone in the group knew that. It was always wise to stay away during her moments of exhibiting a devilish state of mind, even if she was, at times, impossible to avoid. These were rare, but when they occur, usually it was when Aang was at his most vulnerable. No, not the one when he is in the Avatar State. It's when he's in the Spirit World. And Toph would usually, most likely, exert her excess mischievousness on the poor boy.

During one visit to the Spirit World, Toph had glued Aang's arms and legs together in their meditative position. He spent a whole week not being able to stand up and having to move around by wriggling his body like a worm. To everyone else, it was amusing, but to the Avatar, it was humiliating, and he would never forget of Toph's cruelty. Everyone, besides Katara, who tried to stifle it, laughed at him. Going to the bathroom was a tough obstacle to face that week, and let's just say things didn't turn out very well every time he went. But the airbender reasoned that there was always a bright side to everything, so he decided to look upon optimism's point of view: Aside from all the aching, he did work up some pretty good butt muscles.

There were many other incidents as well. Like when she used his precious little stick for her earthbending purposes. Now, there is a fairly large crack on on his antique staff. He almost cried when he found out.

Or when she moved his body. His spirit came back to the Mortal World, and he had to look everywhere to find it, worrying him to no end.

Then one day, Toph did something that was so unlike herself. She had never kissed, nor been kissed, before, and as a growing preteen girl, she was, to say at the least, a little bit curious. But these things are natural; they happen. And who else is better for her to experiment on than Aang?

Toph tried out her little plan on his next visit to the Spirit World.

She found him meditating on a large boulder as usual. Slowly, she crept towards him, carefully, with barely a sound, like a lone tiger stalking its prey.

The Avatar's hands were together, both curled into fists, their arrows pointing to each other. His legs were crossed, feet, this time, barefoot. His eyes were closed, all his arrows bright and glowing, his body tranquil and unmoving.

She easily crawled onto the rock and sat besides the boy, hesitating as she got closer.

Should she do this? What if someone sees her? What if he woke up?

Toph shrugged the thoughts off. No one else besides her and Aang were anywhere near the where they were, and if anyone came, she would sense it a mile away. Everyone else was off somewhere doing their own thing: gathering firewood, cooking dinner, practicing their skill, or making out. And besides, she would just steal one quick kiss and be gone long before Aang's spirit came back.

She drew her face inches away from his, stopping again. He didn't move. Toph counted to five in her head, summoning her courage. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five... _She came a small centimeter closer, but not close enough to make contact.

Again she counted. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five... _But she didn't budge.

And she counted again. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five... _Not a muscle in her body moved.

_This is stupid_, she thought. _I am **not** scared of kissing this wimpy little sorry excuse for an Avatar!_

With fingers crossed behind her back, she pushed all thoughts out of her mind and finally leaned in. She closed her eyes as she drew near, not that it mattered much, but it's what she had always been told—all kisses were made with eyes shut. It only lasted for a good two seconds, on his cheek, but it was good enough for her to feel something. She quickly pulled away and paused.

His spirit didn't come back. He didn't stop glowing. He didn't wake up. All was well. Nothing seemed to have changed. Everything looked normal to the blind girl's eyes. She found the small encounter quite enjoyable. The warmth. The softness. The close proximity of another human being. Even if he didn't _really _return the feelings back, but of course, his body was close to lifeless right now. But it was no wonder the other children of their group anticipate it every morning, noon, and night. Katara and Zuko out somewhere behind a thick array of trees and bushes. Or Sokka and Suki, believe it or not, up atop of Appa's saddle, although surprising, no one besides the blind girl knew or found out. But the older children's kind of lip meetings were a little more...._sophisticated_, that's the word.

Of course, this encounter would not be Toph's last. She did it again and again every chance she got. He went to the other world pretty often. First she'd only do it with his cheek, then to lips. She'd only stay for a couple of minutes each time, and always made sure she did something to Aang or to Aang's belongings, just so there would be no suspicions. A little face paint on the boy, or a bag of stolen nuts.

One day, Aang was called upon by Roku to join him for a little "Avatar Chat". Toph earthbent herself next to him, doing the usual thing she does while he was away.

However, Aang's stay in the Spirit World that day was short and quick. He returned back to his body suspecting the earthbender had messed with him again somehow. He didn't really mind it anymore. Instead, he grew use to it, and maybe a little fond of it too. _What has Toph done this time?_, he asked himself, but was more than surprised when he found the girl's lips on top of his. His little heart started pounding fast, wild, unsteady, nervous, yet happy beats. Spirits only know how long he had been waiting for something like this to happen. And now it was happening, but not exactly the way he had been dreaming of.

What should he do? Should he kiss back? Should he say something? Should he even do anything? It isn't everyday that he comes back from a journey to another realm to find someone kissing him, especially someone who he'd been crushing on for so long. Maybe he should be savoring this moment while it lasts, so that he can have something to remember the good things about her while she was beating him up with cold, jagged, hard rocks.

But before he was able to come up with a decision, she snapped away.

"Oh my...!," She gasped, a hand coming up over her mouth. She flushed a deep, bright red. There was no hiding hersurprise. Her sightless eyes were wide, face colored, hand shaking slightly as she sat there, mind frozen on what to do. "I-I didn't...," She finally managed to stutter. "...know you..." She trailed off.

"It was nothing!," said Aang, his voice an octave higher than normal. His cheeks were growing pink too.

"Y-Yeah!," Toph gulped. "It was nothing." She was blushing furiously. She tilted her head, trying to get her long bangs to cover her face. She wanted to threaten the monk, but her embarrassment kept her from saying anything. Her own mind told her that it would be admitting she _did_ do the thing she just did that she wished she never did or wanted anyone to know she did do. _Don't you ever tell anyone_, she menaced in her thought, and she inwardly begged for him not to. She pushed herself up, and stopped, relaxing her arm. She wanted to leave, but couldn't make herself do so. It would be just as bad as staying.

Aang looked away, a small smile on his reddening face. He rolled his tongue over his teeth, and stopped at the one that was moving, and pushed it from side to side. "You know," He started to say, and stopped to think. "I...I kinda liked it." And he flushed some more, wishing he'd never said anything.

The last words came out in mumbles, and Toph had to strain to hear it, but she did. She had been keeping careful track of his heartbeats; They really do tell a lot about a person. Right now, Aang's was accelerated and intense, but had a steady, unchanging rhythm to it. He wasn't lying. She found a small pebble and played with it, turning it in between her fingers, not knowing what to say to that. She didn't say anything.

He thought once again, feeling he should break the silence. The stillness between the two was awkward. "It was...nice," he said, watching the rock in her hand, not daring to see her reaction. He imagined her expression— mouth pulled down, eyes furrowing, and still red in the face. He was right.

"Let's just please agree not to say anything about this," she said. Her voice had a hint of desperateness.

His mouth dropped open. _Did she just say **please**? No... _He shook his head to clear his mind. _I-I'm just hallucinating. _ He nodded once. "Agreed."

"Good," Toph said, slightly relieved. "I didn't mean for this to happen I just got, I don't know..." She sighed, still embarrassed.

"So why did you...?," He asked, wanting to know.

She shrugged. "I guess I was curious."

"And you chose me to experiment on."

"Yeah," She replied and remembered they had agreed not to talk about this.

"Why?"

"I told you. I was curious."

"But why me?," He asked, desiring to really know.

"Can we please not—"

"Is it because you like me?," He questioned, smiling. This time, he was sure she said please.

"No!," She replied instantaneously.

Aang smirked. _Yes you do! Yes you do!_, he wanted to say, but knew from experience it would be unwise, so he sang the teasing tune in his head.

Toph could feel him looking at her. She knew he didn't believe her. "Why would _I_ like you?," She asked, making the idea of such a thing sound repulsive._ Toph Bei Fong does **not **like anybody!,_ she thought.

"Why would you _not_ like me?," He countered, his smirk growing wider. The song danced in his head.

"Because I don't!" She reddened again.

"I can tell you're lying," He teased.

"They were just kisses!" She yelled, getting up and ready to leave.

"_They_?!" His eyes widen, his smirk growing too big for his face. "You mean there's _more_?," He asked as Toph stomped angrily away.

* * *

**Wow...I can't believe how many days it took me to write this. -_-**

**Merry Christmas people.  
**


End file.
